Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer/Tropes
Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is an American children's/adult animated series created by Bryan Andrews with Rob Renzetti co-creating for Nickelodeon that aired from 1999 to 2003. The series also aired on Nicktoons and briefly TeenNick. Currently, the series airs on MTV. It serves as a spiritual predecessor to the Cartoon Network/Adult Swim series Samurai Jack. Despite originally created for children, the show contained animated violence, and mild crude humor, because of this, the series at times is considered an adult animated series/T-rated series. Tropes Original *'Absentee Actor:' Velocity was absent for only one episode, which was Shunky's Stories, which all 3 stories focused on Shunky. *'Catchpraise:' "Fudge butter" - Shunky *'Channel Hop:' The original series aired on Nickelodeon while the revival aired on Netflix, despite also airing on MTV. The whole show now airs on MTV. *'Big Eater:' Abigail and Shunky *'Banned in China: '''Despite the fact that it was beloved by many people, the series ended up being banned in some states. **This show was banned in Phillipines due to for Green *'Development Hell:' (reserved for Green) *'Fandom Rivalry:' Despite the show being created two years before ''Samurai Jack, half of the SJ fanbase called it a Samurai Jack rip-off due to the animation style... despite airing two years before that show. **While most fans on Velocity get along with SpongeBob fans and vice versa, some fans had some conflicts as well, with some fans even blaming SpongeBob for Velocity being cancelled in a cliffhanger. *'Friendly Fandom:' Despite the fact they compare it as a ripoff, half Samurai Jack fans admired Velocity, calling it Samurai Jack before Samurai Jack. **Fans of Gatopardos the Cheetah loved Velocity, mainly since they were both created by the same guy. **Mythical-related *'Laughably Evil:' Brimstone. *'What Could Have Been:' **The series was supposed to premiere on 1998, but ended up being delayed to 1999 due to all of the files containing the episodes they produce being deleted and had to re-produce all of the episodes from scratch. ** *'Breaking the Fourth Wall:' Shunky usually breaks the fourth wall. *'Happy Ending: '''Almost each episode concludes in this. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar: There are numerous hidden adult jokes in it. *'Cerbius Knight: '''In every season there is a villain more powerful than Brimstone but they appear in only one episode. *'Vegetarian Carnivore: Velocity, despite being a velociraptor, is a vegetarian. (W.I.P) Revival *'Darker and Edgier:' The whole revival is an example of this trope, while retaining its humor. *'Banned in China: ' *'The Teaser:' Velocity explaining the story, then it becomes a title sequence for the season. *'Title Sequence: '''Velocity saying hope is lost, but there is still one more. *'Win Back the Crowd:' *'Shout-Out:' *'Revival': This is the first season made since the last season, which ended in 2003, which was 15 years ago. * *'Bloodier and Gorier: While this season still has the color of the Dark Human blood purple, real blood is seen in this season almost every episode. This is the reason why the new season is rated TV-14-V (although some episodes never included blood). *'''Getting Crap Past the Radar: Like the original series, there are numerous hidden adult jokes. *'Flashback: '''There are a lot of flashbacks in this season, making them a recurring gag in this season. These flashbacks not only features a young Velocity (his appearance from the first four seasons) but also featured the Dark Humans (from the first four seasons, which Brimstone revealed that their tearmarks turn to blood red when they reach 30 years). *'What Do You Mean, It's Not For Kids?: While the first four season was for kids, the fifth and final season is aimed for teenagers and adults who grew up watching the show and definitely not for kids. *'The Other Darrin: '''Maurice LaMarche confirmed he will not return for the fifth season. As a result, Clancy Brown, who is known voicing Mr. Krabs from ''SpongeBob SquarePants, voices Brimstone instead. Same with Horace, whose original voice actor, Joe Alaskey, passed away. He was replaced by Dee Bradley Baker. *'''Back from the Dead: (W.I.P) Tear Jerker Funny While action-packed, this series does contain humor. *Shunky, Malware and Abigail are the three comedic reliefs of the whole cartoon. Category:Tropes Category:Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer